Comme Abélard et Héloïse
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare sait que sa soeur doit se marier prochainement. Mais aucun des prétendants qu'il voit défiler n'est digne d'elle à ses yeux. Alors qu'elle s'inquiète de son mariage imminent, Cesare est là pour elle, comme il l'a toujours été, comme il le sera toujours... Scène de l'épisode 3 "Djem" de la saison 1.


**Et voici un 4eme OS sur la série "The Borgias" et sur mon couple préféré Cesare et Lucrezia ! C'est la première fois que j'ai tellement d'inspiration pour un seul et même couple et écrire quatre OS en seulement quelques jours, je n'avais jamais fait cela !**

**Mes trois premiers OS, "Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia", "Innocente Lucrezia" et "Cauchemar", je les ais écrits aux yeux de Lucrezia. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarquez, je reprends les scènes importantes de la série (sauf pour "Cauchemar") afin de montrer les pensées de Lucrezia. Mais il y'a certaines scènes où je tiens à écrire le point de vu de Cesare. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec ce nouveau OS, "Comme Abélard et Héloïse", phrase significative que les fans reconnaîtront, il s'agit de la scène où Lucrezia et Cesare se parlent après le départ des prétendants de Lucrezia, dans l'épisode "Djam", troisième de la saison 1. Je trouve ce passage très important pour leur relation et j'écris ici le point de vu de Cesare. Je considérais cela comme un défi, le personnage de Cesare étant très complexe mais pour une fois, je suis satisfaite de ce que j'écris, moi qui trouve habituellement tout mes textes médiocres. Enfin, voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture, autant que j'ai appréciez l'écrire ! **

**Et si vous aimez et que vous en voulez encore, postez une petite review ! :D Cela motive tellement ! **

**Bisous à tous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Il observa les prétendants venus de diverses contrées de l'Italie se retirer d'un regard agacé. N'y avait-il donc que cela pour sa soeur ? Des enfants, des attardés et des simplets ? Cesare soupira intérieurement. Aucun ne convenait à ses yeux. Ni Colonna, ni Sforza, ni D'Este, ni Mécidis… Mais leur père n'aurait certainement pas le même avis. Quand bien même il le partagerait qu'il en désignerait tout de même un. Dans sa tête, marier Lucrezia était essentiel afin de s'assurer l'alliance d'une puissante famille.<p>

Cesare posa les yeux sur sa soeur, qui lui tournais le dos, regardant les hommes partirent aussi. Elle portait l'une de ses robes roses, couleur qu'elle devrait profiter de porter. Une fois mariée, cette couleur serait considérée comme enfantine et plus du tout convenable à une dame. Il ne voyait pas sa soeur devenir femme. Il ne la voyait pas se retenir de courir et de sautiller partout, de rire de tout, d'adopter l'aptitude droite et discrète qu'une femme mariée se doit d'avoir. Sa soeur était comme le vent d'automne, qui faisait voleter doucement les feuilles mais qui jamais ne s'inclinait. Il espérait que son mari n'essaierait pas d'éteindre la lumière qui est en elle en l'enfermant et qu'il se rendrait compte de la chance qu'il à d'avoir un rayon de soleil comme Lucrezia pour épouse. Sinon, cet homme risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

Une fois les hommes partis, Lucrezia se tourna afin de regarder son frère, le visage grave et légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été convaincue par les prétendants venus aujourd'hui. Elle à qui l'idée du mariage lui insufflait tant d'excitation venait de comprendre que cela ne lui apporterait pas forcément le bonheur qu'elle désirait.

- Dois-je me marier, Cesare ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle savait bien que oui. Mais son esprit d'enfant lui soufflait de tenter sa chance en demandant à son frère si elle le devait vraiment. Comme une petite fille offrant un sourire et une caresse sur la joue à un de ses parents en espérant avoir une friandise. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas motivée par quelque convoitise, mais par l'inquiétude. Cesare s'attendrit devant cette aptitude si enfantine et lui répondit, ne riant qu'à moitié :

- Non. Tu peux entrer dans les ordres, comme moi et devenir nonne.

Elle eut un léger sourire et se retourna de nouveau pour regarder dans la direction où les hommes étaient partis et Cesare s'approcha un peu et continua :

- Nous vivrons de vertu et de prière, comme Abélard et Héloïse.

Lucrezia le regarda à nouveau, ses beaux yeux verts de nouveau animés de cette lueur brillante et joyeuse qu'il aimait tant voir et aimait encore plus savoir qu'il en était la cause. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et demanda avec espoir :

- S'aimait-ils tout les deux ?

- D'un amour aussi pur et dévorant que l'amour de Dieu, lui répondit-il d'une voix tendre.

Mais pas d'un amour qu'ils pourraient partager. Abélard et Héloïse étaient mari et femme, après tout. Mais Cesare ne se marierait jamais, ce qui ne le gênait pas particulièrement, il n'était pas en quête de mariage et d'enfants, ses frères et sa soeur s'assurait bien de la descendance des Borgia. Lui ne haïssait cette barrette de cardinal uniquement parce qu'elle l'éloignait du domaine où il excellait vraiment : l'art de la guerre, de la stratégie. Il chassa ses pensées sombres de son esprit. Son père le contrariait déjà suffisamment ainsi avec cette histoire de mariage, si il se remettait à penser à ce que le pape lui avait obligée à faire, il n'était pas certain de contenir sa colère lors de leurs prochains entretiens.

Le sourire de Lucrezia s'agrandit et il vit l'humour scintiller dans son regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait un peu de lui à son tour et dit gaiement :

- Très bien, alors je me ferais nonne.

Tout aussi rapidement, la joie la quitté et Cesare purent voir qu'elle redevenait sérieuse. Les changements d'humeur brusques de sa soeur ne cesseraient jamais de le fasciner.

- Car jamais je n'aimerais un époux comme je t'aime, Cesare, dit lentement Lucrezia, regardant son frère intensément.

Il inspira un peu à cette phrase, un peu troublé et attendrit. Mais un peu triste aussi. Elle était encore si jeune ! Elle ne voyait que l'amour, l'amour partout. L'amour qu'il avait pour sa soeur était le plus grand qu'il éprouvait et il savait très bien qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec elle. Qu'on lui mette la femme de sa vie et sa soeur sous les yeux et qu'on lui demande de choisir laquelle il désirerait sauver, ce serait Lucrezia. La simple idée de ne pas revoir ses traits délicats le faisait frémir de colère et de désespoir. Mais quand bien même il ne désirait pas être séparée d'elle, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait qu'elle trouve un homme qui la choirait comme elle le mérite. Elle aussi le voulait, il savait très bien où l'emmenait ses rêves de petites filles, avec ses beaux princes étrangers. Cet amour qu'elle désirait tant, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que l'un des hommes qui prétendent actuellement à sa main ne le lui donne. Et leur père se fichait bien de savoir si Lucrezia aimerait son époux où non. Comment lui expliquer cela sans briser ses rêves ? Il soupira. Les rêves d'enfants devaient bien être brisés, tôt où tard. Mais Dieu qu'il aurait aimée qu'ils durent infiniment pour sa Lucrezia.

- Chère petite soeur, je crains que… le pape ne te demande pas d'aimer ton futur mari, mais seulement de l'épouser.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre, interloquée. Elle l'interrogea alors, l'incertitude et la surprise planant dans sa voix… Ainsi qu'une légère panique :

- L'amour et le mariage… sont donc incompatibles ?

Il la regarda sombrement et secoua un peu la tête, et essaya de lui redonner un peu d'espoir, même minime :

- Non… Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, l'un n'implique pas l'autre.

Cesare détestait voir sa soeur ainsi, le visage peinée et déçue. Il tenait ça en horreur et sentit la colère monter, encore, contre leur père mais tâcha de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments à Lucrezia.

- N'est-ce pas triste, Cesare ? Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sous ses manches de cardinal, il serra ses poings. Par Dieu, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, elle ne se marierait pas, pas avant des années ! Leur père était fou. Ne voyait-il donc pas que Lucrezia n'était pas prête pour le mariage ? Qu'elle n'était pas encore assez mature pour cela ? Elle n'avait que 14 ans… Et si certaines femmes sont déjà adultes dans leurs têtes à cet âge-là, ce n'était le cas de Lucrezia. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qui ne pensait qu'à jouer et à être prêt de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle avait toujours été très gâtée et surprotégée, que ce soit par leurs parents où par lui-même. A sa naissance, Cesare avait presque six ans et n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à son jeune frère Juan, qu'il trouvait agaçant alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Ils n'avait absolument pas le même caractère et se chamaillait pour un rien. Alors, quand il avait appris qu'un nouvel enfant allait arriver, il n'avait pas été heureux. Absolument pas. Dans son esprit de petit garçon, il voyait un deuxième Juan, deux fois plus d'agacement et d'ennui en vus.

Aussi, quand le bébé était venu au monde et qu'on lui avait dit que c'était une fille, il avait été intrigué. Pas de deuxième frère perturbateur, au moins. Une soeur. Cesare avait une bonne mémoire et se rappelait la joie de sa mère malgré son épuisement évident lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre, accompagné de Juan et de son père, afin de voir le bébé. Quand il s'était penché vers sa mère et qu'il avait vu le visage du bébé, il a été… transporté.

Malgré sa bonne mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas de la naissance de Juan, se souvenant uniquement les pleurs incessants la nuit, alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre à cette époque et à quel point cela l'insupportait et l'empêchait de dormir. Mais là, il ne voyait… qu'un ange. Un minuscule petit angelot qui le regardait calmement, et de petites lèvres roses sur lequel un sourire joyeux se montrait déjà. Dès cet instant, il l'avait aimée. Et cela avait été ainsi durant toute sa vie, bien qu'au début il eut du mal à vraiment lui parler. Mais il la prenait toujours dans ses bras, même si elle se débattait en riant pour lui échapper, il ne lui disait jamais non et dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui faisait plaisir de toutes les manières possibles. Juan n'avait montré pour Lucrezia qu'un intérêt limité, déçu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un garçon. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de Juan, et n'en avait même pas éprouvée l'envie. Cesare savait très bien qu'il lui avait plus que suffi en rôle de grand frère, d'ami le plus proche, de confident, de protecteur. Et il tiendrait ce rôle jusqu'à sa mort, avec bonheur.

Il la regarda et dit avec tendresse :

- Dans la vie, beaucoup de choses s'avèrent être tristes. Là encore à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Elle déglutit, baissant les yeux, visiblement abattu puis elle releva la tête et le regarda fixement et Cesare vit que la peur avait envahi ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle balbutia :

- Eh si… Mon époux se montre discourtois ?

Cesare resta silencieux pendant un moment, un moment où il observa sa soeur avec un regard inquiétant. La simple idée que l'un de ses hommes puisse ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à sa soeur… le mettait dans une rage noir. Ce genre de colère où voulait tout détruire sur son passage. A ces idées, la tension montait en Cesare. Il imagina le visage de l'époux de Lucrezia, un visage cruel et il se vit en train de lui crever les yeux avec un poignard avec le planter dans le ventre, le déchirant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le cœur. Cesare se résolut à chasser ses images macabres de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Lucrezia son côté le plus sombre, cette colère qu'il pouvait éprouver à moment, qui l'effrayait même. Il espérait plus que tout que sa soeur ne voit jamais cette partie de lui. Mais il tenait à ce qu'elle sache que tant qu'il serait en vie, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Il poussa un soupir et se pencha vers sa soeur et serra ses bras entre ses mains, approchant son visage du sien et murmura lentement, sa voix remplie de colère :

- Je lui découperais le cœur avec un grand couteau…

Il la poussa doucement mais fermement contre le mur et elle eu un léger rire quand son dos vint frapper brièvement la pierre. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était prêt à tout pour la protéger et termina en chuchotant presque :

- … Et je te le servirai.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui rendit son regard et pendant de nombreuses minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, Cesare lui tenant les bras, sentant la soie douce de sa robe rose si enfantine entre ses doigts crispés et il ne parvint pas à détourner le regard du visage de sa soeur. Elle était magnifique. Si belle que cela devrait en être interdit. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur de la perle et il savait déjà, par les brefs baisers qu'ils échangeaient pour se dire merci où bonne nuit, qu'elles en avaient la douceur. Ses longs cheveux blonds, si rares pour une femme espagnole, brillait comme des fils de soie et prouvait à quel point Lucrezia Borgia était unique, unique et précieuse. Combien de femmes espagnoles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des cheveux clairs comme le lin, des yeux aussi vert qu'une belle pomme et une peau de crème aussi parfaite ? Elles qui avaient toutes la peau et les cheveux sombrent, là-bas. Oui, sa soeur était un joyau rare, une beauté comme on voyait si rarement. Si belle qu'elle pourrait facilement devenir l'Hélène de Troie de Rome.

Et il serait comme Pâris. Bien qu'elle soit sa soeur et non son amante, il mourrait pour elle. Il prendra le coup de glaive à sa place. Et il mourrait heureux, car il saurait que sa soeur continuerait d'illuminer le monde par sa joie et sa beauté infini…


End file.
